


everything i never told you

by thecarlysutra



Category: Misfits
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7660537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for stainofmylove for <a href="http://margottenenbaum.livejournal.com/197238.html">The Wish Fulfillment Fic Exchange</a>.  </p>
<p>Spoilers through Series Three.  Title from Celeste Ng's book of the same name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything i never told you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stainofmylove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stainofmylove/gifts).



  
_Do you know how hard it is,_ he wants to ask her, _not to put my hands on you?_ But of course he can’t talk to her like that now. She is younger—somehow, much—and she doesn’t know him, and she won’t understand. He’ll scare her, and that will kill him.

It will kill them both.

Alisha was still warm when they buried her. Simon still had her blood on his hands when he traveled back.

Now she looks young and hurt and scared, and he knows none of that’s to do with him, really. Even Then Simon can see that what Alisha fears the most is herself, and he doesn’t know Alisha as well as Simon from the Future does.

But then, no one does.

Simon watched her from rooftops, from windows, from fire escapes. He bought her perfume and scented his suit with it so he wouldn’t be alone. 

(He’s never been so alone.)

And now he’s in her bedroom and she’s breaths away from him, close enough that he can count her freckles and see the little specks of gold in her eyes, and with an intense, visceral longing he wants to take her in his arms. _It’s okay,_ he’ll say. _I can fix this. I’m from the future. I can fix it._

But she’ll believe him, and it’s a lie.  



End file.
